This invention relates to a fuse warning circuit which generates a warning signal in response to a blown fuse condition in a brake system which includes fuse-protected electrical circuitry.
In vehicles equipped with hydraulically boosted power brakes, a back-up source of hydraulic pressure is necessary to provide braking upon failure of the primary pressure source. The back-up source may consist of an electric motor-driven pump powered by the vehicle battery as disclosed in copending application Ser. Nos. 83,443 and 83,440 owned by the assignee of this application. The electrical circuitry which controls the operation of the back-up may be protected from short circuit conditions by a fuse connected between the control circuitry and the vehicle battery. The above-mentioned applications disclose circuitry which generates warning signals in response to a failed condition of the associated brake system. However, these circuits do not provide any indication of the blowing of the fuse which protects the control circuitry.